In the related art, as described in Patent Literature 1 below, for example, there is known a technology for a device equipped with a communication function and a sensor, such as a mobile phone, in which an action of a user carrying the device is recognized, and the result is shared with friends and the like in real-time.
Also, Patent Literature 2 below describes technology that changes a communication channel according to a degree of closeness with a friend. Also, Patent Literature 3 below describes technology that detects attributes of a location from position information.